


Insecure

by kittenwrath



Series: Gruff but Tender [6]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Comfort, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenwrath/pseuds/kittenwrath
Summary: sweetpeach97 from Tumblr requested:I found you quite recently and I LOVE your writings! I have a request if you don’t mind ❤️ I’m a skinny, pale chick with cellulite and very short hair (basically not what you’d call conventionally skinny). It’s kind of disheartening reading about all of these blonde, tall, pretty readers when I don’t fit that mold. Could you please write about the reader having a self-conscious day, and Rick having a fluffy/but also assholeish attitude about cheering her up, convincing her she’s just as pretty?
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader
Series: Gruff but Tender [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603009
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Insecure

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This story was originally contained in a large Rick fic archive post called "Gruff but Tender". That large archive post has been deleted and all the stories have been re-posted separately. Thanks!

“I’m not going!” I shouted through the bathroom door seconds after Rick pounded it hard enough to make it shake.

“What the – w-what do you mean, you’re not going?” he shouted back, his voice muffled but no less agitated.

“I’m just not feeling it today, alright? Go grab Morty or Summer and have a good time.”

Staring at the door behind me through the mirror, I saw the knob jiggle before another round of knocks rained down on the thin wood. 

“Get the – get the fuck outta there! I got us advance tickets for Roy 2. Summer and Morty can’t play Roy for shit so I-I-I’m not wasting it on their lame asses!”

I could tell he was getting frustrated. He had mentioned he had a surprise for me last week and he’d actually kept it a secret. Now, I’d forced him to spoil it for no other reason than feeling insecure. And, god damn it, I really wanted to play that fucking game!

Opening the bathroom door with a sigh, I faced Rick as he blocked the exit – arms crossed, face screwed up in offence, like I’d just laughed at one of his latest inventions.

“Soo, are you ready or…?” He raised one side of his unibrow while fishing his lab coat for his flask.

“No.”

“No?” He pinched his brow, took a gulp and waved one hand dramatically for me to continue.

“I’m hideous, okay?!” I screamed, throwing both arms above my head as the tears that had pooled in my eyes slipped down my cheeks. “I can’t go out in public looking like this!” I swept one hand from my head downward to illustrate.

“Wha – are you kidding? You – y-y-you’re fuckin’ joking, right?” Still blocking my path, he took another pull from the flask before expertly hiding it within his coat of many pockets. I only dropped my arms limply to my side and lowered my head in response as I tried to obstruct his view of my tear streaked face. “You’re serious,” he answered for me. “Did – uh – did some other Rick switch my _normal_ girl with some whiny ass alternative from the cry baby dimension, or – or what? _Sheesh,_ ” he mocked, rolling his eyes while re-assuming his cross armed stance.

“Fuck you!” I spat, a burst of anger giving me the temporary strength to shove him forward enough to squeeze past him into my bedroom. I stomped toward my closet while practically ripping the sun dress I’d wiggled into moments earlier up and over my head before throwing it violently on the floor. Fuck that dress – it didn’t deserve to be put back on the velvet hanger.

“Are you – uh – riding the crimson wave or somethin’? ‘Cause I – I didn’t think it was surf’s up for a couple more weeks.”

Unhooking my robe from the back of my closet door and securely wrapping it around my half nude form, I flopped down on the foot of my bed and hid my face in my hands. He was right, of course. I was nowhere near my period and I should have known that he kept tabs.

“You can be such an asshole, Rick.”

The mattress shifted and dipped as he sat next to me and I scooted further away in response. He heaved a deep sigh and I heard the unmistakable scrape of metal as he, once again, unscrewed his flask. 

“I know that, baby,” he said, punctuated by the slosh of liquid. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I reflexively hunched. 

I knew I was being a brat. What other response had I expected from him, honestly? This wasn’t my usual style – moping about and lashing out because I felt fat and ugly. Most days, I could just throw on my favorite pair of jeans and whatever blouse was clean and be done with it. So, what the hell?

Perhaps it had something to do with running into an old high school boyfriend at the supermarket earlier that morning. Perhaps it was because that old high school boyfriend hadn’t initially recognized me and, when he finally did, exclaimed “Oh yeeeah! You look so… _different._ ” Perhaps it was because that old high school boyfriend’s inflection of the word ‘different’ was interpreted as ‘terrible’ to my idiotic female brain.

Or perhaps it was because I’m actually hideous. Yes, that had to be it.

“So – uh – w-what’s the problem?” he asked after the silence stretched too long for his patience. Well, at least he was trying.

“I don’t know,” I confessed, feeling moronic. “Just – I feel _bad_ today. Ugly. Like, my hair won’t do what I want it to and my boobs look terrible in this bra and there’s cellulite on my thighs and my ass is too big and I found a wrinkle under my left eye…” I trailed off, figuring I’d already said enough. But then he snickered and I nearly socked him in the jaw. 

“Baby,” he started before breaking out into a full laugh. I hunched my shoulders even lower, trying to fold in on myself and disappear. “The fuck? Seriously, you – y-y-you _do_ know I’m an old man, right? That my balls – my fuckin’ sack practically hangs to my knees?” He laughed again – so hard that the mattress shook. I suppressed a sob and attempted to stand from the bed to put additional distance between us. However, Rick wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and pulled me into his lap. And, when I tried to wiggle away, he only pulled me in closer until my back was flush against his chest. 

“Sweetheart,” he sensually purred in ear, effectively disarming me. I immediately stilled and went limp in his arms, like a rag doll, as he continued, “Do – do you even know how hard my dick got when y-y-you took that dress off? Fuuuck, baby.” To prove it, he moved his hands to my hips and pressed down – his erection deliciously grinding against my core. “Your ass in that – that fuckin’ thong? Princess, y-y-you’re just beggin’ for it.”

I released a shaky breath and smoothed my hands down his forearms – still clutching my hips – and wrapped them around his wrists. He’d done it again. Rick had successfully derailed the train from the track. How many times had he managed to get me in bed in the midst of an argument? Not that they happened often. But, when they did, I’d always end up on my back while screaming his name.

“Rick –” I started, intending to apologize. But, he wasn’t finished.

“I-I-I’ll tell you what we’re – w-what’s gonna happen.” He ran his tongue along the shell of my ear and broke his wrists free of my weak grasp. I whined deep in my throat, trying to anticipate his next move. “You’re gonna bend over on this bed and – and – and spread those thighs. Say ‘yes, Rick’,” he demanded, untying the belt of my robe. 

“Yes, Rick,” I complied as he shoved the fabric from my shoulders, gently pushed me from his lap and guided me back to the mattress on my hands and knees before climbing up himself. Craning my head back to witness him shed his lab coat and roll up the sleeves of his sweater, he quickly rebuked me with a sharp slap to my ass. 

“Head down on the mattress, princess,” he growled, sliding his palm across the fresh hand print he’d, do doubt, created on my pale flesh. 

“Yes, Rick,” I repeated in an effort to please him. 

“Now – I don’t wanna hear you say – tell me you’re hideous again, understand? ‘Cause this ass –” he cracked another slap in the opposite cheek “– is fuckin’ _perfect._ ”

“Yes, Rick.”

Then, I felt his fingers hook beneath the spaghetti thin straps on either side of my hips and tug, sliding the scrap of fabric down my thighs until it settled to the mattress around my knees.

“Move – spread your legs as far as you can,” he instructed, wedging his hands between my thighs and pushing outward. Complying, I did so until the thong around my knees was stretched to its max. “Mmm, that’s good,” he praised, sliding one hand up toward my already aching pussy, ghosting his index finger up my slit before spreading my ass cheeks wide – exposing my most intimate area to his greedy gaze. “Shit – you’re already wet for me?” he asked, moving his hands lower to spread my labia as wide as possible in my limited position. I pressed my face to the mattress with a humiliated whine and forced myself not to lean back into his touch. “Something wrong, sweetheart?” he teased, sliding a digit through my folds from my clit to my hole before slightly pressing forward. And, then pulling back.

“Rick, please,” I sobbed, clenching my fists in the comforter. He knew how much I loved this game – how much I loved it when he made me beg. 

“Tell me,” he coaxed, pressing forward again – this time with two fingers – before promptly pulling back. When I didn’t immediately reply, he delivered a third slap to the juncture of my ass and thigh. I yelped at the acute sting and flinched away before he yanked me back and placed feather kisses to the sensitive skin – so close to where I desperately needed him.

“Please, fuck me.”

Then, I could hear the unmistakable clink of metal as he unbuckled his belt and the hiss of the zipper as it separated each tooth and the swish of fabric as he pushed his slacks down his hips. 

“I – I _dream_ about this ass, baby girl,” he said with a groan as the blunt head of his cock slid through my wet folds. “Be – before you l-let this old man hit it, I-I-I fucked my hand while _thinkin’_ about it.” Once coated with my juices, he finally pressed forward slowly until his hips were flush with my thighs. I couldn’t stop the thick, animalistic moan that escaped my throat at the divine sensation of being filled to be brim coupled with the filthy praise Rick bestowed upon me. 

“And – and these thighs,” he crooned, rubbing his rough palms across them as he slowly pulled out until only the head of his cock remained. “Baby, I _looove_ when they’re wrapped around my head.” 

“Oh god, Rick,” I cried, defying him once more as I turned my head to look at him. Only, this time he was too occupied to deliver further punishment. Instead, he settled his hands on my hips once more and roughly yanked, effectively impaling me on his dick. 

“Hold – hold on to that blanket, princess,” was all the warning I received before he finally relented and fucked me, hard – pounding in to me with such force that my elbows gave out and I flopped face first to the mattress. “Fuck. That’s it,” he growled, yanking me back as he snapped his hips forward. And, when he rose up with one leg while continuing to kneel on the other, I pressed my mouth directly to the comforter and screamed – the new angle slamming the head of his cock into my g-spot with punishing force. “You gonna cum for me, huh?” he asked as my cunt tightened around his dick in preparation. I could only wail as he continued to hit it just… fucking… right. “Yeah – yeah, ya are. Cum on my cock, my perfect girl.”

When it ripped through me, I screamed his name and slammed my fists against the mattress. Tears leaked from the corner of my eyes and dripped from the bridge of my nose as my body violently shook with the force of it. 

“Fuckin’ – _Jesus Christ!_ – I’m gonna – gonna cum on your ass,” he declared seconds before pulling out. Too weak to raise my upper half, I only focused on keeping my knees steady so as not to slide into a completely prone position before him. “Shit, here it comes,” he groaned as ropes of his hot cum landed on my thighs, ass and lower back. It seemed to go on forever and I giggled when I felt him finally collapse on the bed beside me. 

Letting my body sag completely, I turned my head in his direction to witness him lying on his back with an arm thrown over his face. Then, he suddenly flung it up and hovered his watch covered wrist inches from his eyes.

“We – w-w-we still got two hours to make it to Blips and Chitz!” he exclaimed, springing from the bed with the spryness of a 20-something.

“Yeah, okay,” I panted, still absolutely spent. “Can you just get my –”

Before I could finish, he yanked my favorite jeans from the depths of my closet and chucked them at my face.

**_The End._ **


End file.
